Through the years
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: A look at Emily and mike through the years, emily goes through some stuff, Emily/Mike, Kevin/Mia, Antonio/Jayden WARNING GAY COUPLE DON"T LIKE DON"T READ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Through the years: Mike and Emily

**Disclaimer: Like with every story I write I do not I repeat do not own power rangers, **

**Bookloveralltheway6-1: it's writing time.**

**Bookloveralltheway6-2: writers and readers together! Fanfic (and memily) forever**

**A/N: OKAY THESE ARE STORIES OF MEMILY THROUGH THE YEARS. Mike/Emily, Kevin/Mia**

**And MAYBE some Antonio/Jayden**

Man she was beautiful, Emily was perfect. Everything Mike wanted, sweet, the one person who always believed in him no matter what. His heart ached for her, yet he would never admit it. Especially with Jayden and Antonio being the other available guys, Mike knew he didn't have a chance compared to the two they were good looking and Antonio made Emily laugh, Jayden could give her everything she wanted. All he could do was blush when she looked at him and be the best friend. Only a friend, it made his temper flare, that they always would have the upper hand.

"Mike, oh, there you are!" the familiar voice that came from the yellow ranger sounded in a squeak (he would like to think the squeak as one of delight, but that would never happen.) She ran out to the dojo towards him, with something clasped in her hands. "Hide me!" he now saw that the objects were zords one rimmed in blue, the other in pink. She had stolen Mia and Kevin's zords.

"Why did you…"

"I was bored" She tucked the zords in the pockets of her sweatshirt, and grabbed his shoulders and swung behind him. She tugged her hands away. For a second he dared to believe she had felt the shock too, but he threw the idea away. Emily went on to hide in a nearby bush giggling madly. Just then an annoyed Mia and Kevin ran out searching for the girl who had pick pocketed their zords from under their noses.

_Probably noses that were smashed together when they were kissing. _ Mike thought, he must have snickered out loud because Kevin and Mia came to a stop in front of Mike.

"Where is she?"Mia panted "We know you know" Mike stopped laughing and decided to play along with Emily's game; he pulled on a mask of confusion.

"Isn't she inside?"

"Mike," Kevin grumbled "Where is she?"

"In the bush" he answered, and then again he liked playing his game. Emily was cute when she was mad.

"Mike!" Emily squealed as Kevin lifted her out of the bush. Mike was about to laugh when he felt that Kevin was pulling a little hard. Kevin dropped her flat on the ground. Her head smacked against the pavement. His amusement turned to anger, the water samurai shouldn't be able to do that to her.

"Hey, Kevin," Mike yelled "you're hurting her!"

"Sorry" Kevin apologized quickly. Emily stood and brushed herself off waving off the apology. She handed the zords back. And she and Mia raced back to their room probably to talk about Mia and Kevin's latest date. It had been a week since Kevin had found the courage to ask Mia out. Mike still was searching for it.

"So, Mike" Kevin smiled "How's the big man doing asking out our little yellow?" Little yellow was Antonio's and now Kevin's nickname for Emily. Mike's nickname Em, was used by everyone else.

"Uhh-"

"Not yet?"

"Shut up" Kevin chuckled, and mumbled something about going to get ready for training.

A few days later Mike took a deep breath and edged to Emily and Mia's bedroom. He was about to knock when he was interrupted by the blare of the gap sensor. He cursed lightly and ran off to the scene of the attack, a local private river.

"Samurai rangers" the nighlock laughed "Let's shift." Everyone but Mia rose in the air. "Let us see who she picks, betrayal will be felt by all but one" this was his plan he wanted to divide them. Mia used her symbol power to bring Kevin safely down to earth.

"Thanks Mia" Kevin whispered

"Now it's your turn blue" Mia and the others were shoved into the water Kevin paused for a second then he jumped to save Mia. She thanked him. And the others were returned to land "Anyone feeling betrayed yet?" they shook their heads feebly rising from the ground and the nighlock smirked. "Vine web time!"

Everyone but Mike suddenly felt vines twist around their limbs and torso, the ground slid away from them. Emily was the most frightened being the earth samurai she was afraid of heights. Mike snarled he traced the kanji for release and Emily dropped out of the vines in time to be caught by a overgrown leaf she slipped herself off happy to be finally in her element again. Mike rushed over to Emily.

"Are you alright?" Emily nodded dazed

"Thank you Mike" she gave him a shaky smile

"Anytime" the earth shifted and Mike yelped felling a hard squeeze he looked up to see that ground was swirling around him, and settling on his skin wrapping around his ankles and wrists like chains and shekels. Mike's heart had begun to fill with despair, he'd find out who Emily liked. So when the pressure on him crumbled away and he fell to his knees he looked around to see who might have been picked.

Yet everyone else was still stuck.

"Oh, Mike are you okay?" Emily asked running up to him. She threw her arms around Mike's neck, and buried her head in his shoulder. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her she pressed her body to his snuggling into him.

"You saved me? Why? Were you returning the favor or something?"

"No, Mike. I saved you because, because, because I really like you." She pulled away blushing. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "No I love you" he pulled her back and smiled

"I love you Emily" he declared

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought with Jayden and Antonio still around you'd choose them over me…"

"No silly! Jayden and Antonio are gay" sure enough Jayden and Antonio were hugging, Jayden was stroking Antonio's hair and his body, and making sure he was alright despite his assurances

The nighlock smiled.

"You fell into my trap" he laughed Moogers swarmed plucking Mike, Kevin, and Jayden away holding them down, pressing them to the ground a second set of Moogers grabbed Emily, Mia and Antonio. "I see where relationships lie." The angry boys fearing for the lives of their other half broke free and morphed setting the others free then, all together they defeated the nighlock.

"Are you okay Emily?" Mike asked, rushing to her as soon as he had climbed out of his zord.

"I'm fine"

"Good" he tucked a finger under a loose curl and pushed it out of her face. Then he put his finger under her chin and tipped her face up. He brushed his lips against her gently at first then he pressed in a tad more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her waist.

"Wow" she gasped when they finally pulled apart for oxygen "that was my first kiss!"

"Mine too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah video games aren't the coolest thing ever, according to other teens."

"Oh" Emily was surprised, she thought that with Mike's good looks and sweet caring nature that he'd be the center of a group of girls every day. Thinking of it had actually made her extremely jealous (never tell anyone that, she'd just deny, deny, deny or blush a bunch). Mike had been staring at her for the duration of her little lapse in focus.

"Emily?" He asked lowering his face to peer into her eyes.

Those beautiful hazel eyes, he thumbed her cheek. She shook her head and blinked.

"Sorry" she apologized blushing. "I was just thinking. I'm a little…okay a lot surprised that you weren't cool in school" Mike smiled for what have must have been the twentieth time since the kiss. He hoped to god that his heart wasn't pounding as fast as he thought it was, if it was beating as loud as he thought she surely was hearing it. The sound like a desperate drum beat. Now it was his turn to space out a bit. A voice, very annoying to him at the moment considering it wasn't Emily's, broke-no-shattered the sweet silence they had fallen in to (which gave him a chance to stare at her)

"Hey!" Antonio called tapping Emily's shoulder "lovebirds were going home its freezing out, and about to rain" Emily rolled her eyes at Antonio and stuck her tongue out at him. She daringly took Mike's hand in reflex he tightened his hand. She pulled him to follow the others. As they eventually came within a mile of the gates that lead to the shiba house, Mike swung Emily onto his back.

"Piggy back races" he laughed, to his surprise Kevin swung a giggling Mia onto his own back. Jayden gave Antonio a wicked smile and with a small shrug he hopped onto the gold ranger's back. Mike sped off towards home and Kevin followed by Antonio took off after him. All trying to get out of the storm that had soaked them with its rain

**A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY STORY FOR THE MEMILY CONTEST I'm REALLY SORE TODAY THOUGH I GOT BACK FROM TAE KWON DO FOR SOME REASON WHEN WE SPAR  
>I GET PAIRED UP WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE TALLER AND BETTER THAN ME<strong>

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE**

**A/N: Still looking for ideas I have new stories too! Yay! Sorry about not updating got caught up in school **


	2. Chapter 2

Ji chuckled as his rangers came barreling through the gates with the girls-and Jayden… on the other three's backs. Antonio with Jayden on his back raced into the door first and Mike came on his heels, a laughing yellow ranger on his back. Mentor-as he was known to the rangers smiled. It was his belief that love would make them stronger, as long as it didn't interrupt their duties. Jayden had came out to Mentor a few years ago, and Antonio had told Ji shortly after he arrived in the midst of asking Ji's permission to ask Jayden oon a date. Kevin and Mia came to him asking to date a week ago. It seemed mike and Emily had finally taken the first step in their relationship. Kevin came in soaking wet as did Mia, Mike, Emily, Jayden, and Antonio. **(A/N: BEFORE I FORGET THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE AWSOME LILLY HANSON. THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER HERE) the** first thing on their minds was to change into new clothes they all came out and sat in the meeting/living room.

Days passed, pretty much eventless except for the occasional band of Moogers. Mike had a date with Emily, dinner and a movie. A zombie Movie of course, Emily hid her face in his shoulder. Even though she was an awesome samurai she was still afraid of zombies. When they exited the theater and were on their way home. Emily's samuraiser buzzed.

"Yellow? Oh hi Mentor"

"Emily where are you two?" Mentor asked he was distressed about something.

"Were actually pulling up now." She answered; mike gave her a look as he parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition "Mentor, what's the matter?"

"Emily, I don't know how to say this but…" he sighed "it's Serena" Emily paled she knew hat was coming then. It would explain the feeling she had gotton today this morning. Mia and her had waved it off as nerves.

"She's gone isn't she? Serena's dead"

"I'm so sorry Emily…" but he was cut off Emily slammed the samuraize closed, and jumped from the car she zipped into the house without a word.

"Emily!" Mike called, his heart ached for her. Her idol was dead. He ran after her dropping the key in the house on his way to her room. He knocked on her door

"Go away Mike' she sobbed from behind the door

"But…"

"Mike" Jayden called from the meeting room "We better let her cool down"

"No" Mike surprised turned to the voice Emily grabbed his arm and threw her arms around him in a hug she sobbed again into his shoulder. "I might do something stupid if I don't have someone to help"

"Do you want to watch another movie Em?" Mike asked she shook her head

"Serena used to watch movies with me when I was sad…Serena" she broke into sobs again sniffling on his shoulder. Mike didn't care if his shirt got ruined, his sweet Emily was hurting. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He carried her into her room and laid her on the bed

"The…worst…thing…is…Mentor…said…I…couldn't …go…home" she blubbered. What? Mike wondered why Mentor would be so mean. Sure, Mike respected Mentor, but Emily should've been allowed to see her sister before Serena went six feet under.

"I'm sorry Em," he whispered in her ear he lay next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "But we know Mentor has his rules. I wish I could defy them for you"

"I know" she whispered hoarsely between sobs, "Oh god Mike, I felt it!"

"What do you mean?"

"This morning my stomach kept aching I thought it was nerves but…"

"Emily, look I'll be here for you"

"Thank you Mike" she sputtered snuggling closer "I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt" her sobs had seemed to die down to hiccups and sniffles when her tear duct dried. Mike leaned over and kissed her tears away "I'm going to be the best yellow ranger ever, with you and god as my witnesses I will make Serena proud"

"You already have," Mike whispered "you already have" Emily looked up at Mike her breath caught in her throat for a minute, she had stopped crying.

"You're beautiful Emily"

"I am?"

"Yes"

"You make me feel beautiful"

"I really love you Emily"

"I love you too Mike"

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE**

**A/N: Still looking for ideas I have new stories too! Yay! Sorry about not updating got caught up in school Sorry it's so short**


End file.
